Sweet and Stolen
by Nichie823
Summary: The dangers of stealing a kiss: You steal a kiss, you lose your heart.” She had always dreamt of that staggering first kiss. That perfect moment. Until he came along and never made it happen, when he stole one kiss. NxM
1. Chapter 1: First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

I don't know why but, I suddenly came up with this story and decided to post it... haha.. anyweiz...

Thank you, very much! For having time to check out this story. Please do read, and tell me your thoughts about it...

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Kiss**

_**"The dangers of stealing a kiss: You steal a kiss, you lose your heart."**_

*-*-*-*-*-*

Every girl's fairytale:

That staggering first kiss, as prince charming sweep's you off your feet.

Perfect. Just perfect.

Mikan Sakura was no exception. She was one of those typical girls who fantasized of a breathtaking first kiss, set on a candle-lit dinner as she stares into the eyes of the one she loves.

And for almost forever, she waited and prayed for this moment to come. Hoping that one day, reality and fantasy would finally traverse in their own horizon.

But so much for happy ever after and true love's kiss, it wasn't just meant for her.

It was one of those regular mornings where she'd wake up early and stroll around her neighborhood. Usually, she'd pick up healthy blooming daisies, zestfully bring them home and place them where they'd fit.

Mikan gleefully skipped greeting everyone who passed by her as she carried a basket full of daisies. She was rounding pass one corner when she suddenly felt someone haul her to the concrete wall.

Her back hit the barricade with a soft thud as strong pair of arms enclosed her. She gulped. Thoughts rushed in her brain.

_Someone please, SAVE ME...  
_

She tightly shut her eyes hoping that someone would be considerate enough and save her from her current state.

But apparently, all the by-passers just shrugged and considered them as one of those couples who loved to smooch in public.

"You look pathetic."

Her heart skipped upon hearing those words, as tremors run through her spine. She kept her eyes closed then she suddenly felt a hand lift her chin.

Mikan opened her eyes and she found herself staring into fiery crimson orbs. The rarest eyes she had ever seen.

"Who are y-"

Before she could finish asking, his lips came crashing into hers. Her eyes grew wide as she tried to pull back. She squirmed and attempted to push him away but the more she struggled the more he deepened the kiss.

His kiss was demanding yet gentle, passionate yet tender as if compelling her to respond. To ask for more.

She didn't know how or why but the next thing she knew, she had her eyes closed as she acknowledged the kiss. Her mind totally went blank and every ounce of strength she felt melted into thin air. She slipped her hands into the back of his neck deepening the contact their lips made.

Moments passed and still their souls remained sealed with a heart-warming kiss.

"Hey Hyuuga! Get a hold of yourself!"

Upon hearing someone, he abruptly broke the kiss. He opened his eyes and glanced at the lady he just kissed. Her eyes were still closed and her hands positioned on his nape. A smirk formed on his face. He considered himself lucky for kissing such a beautiful girl he randomly snatched on a street.

"Ugly girl. You can go now. We're done." He casually said hoping that the girl would snap out of her trance.

Mikan immediately opened her eyes. She was enraged. Enraged of what he said and extremely mortified of her actions. Above all she was furious. Furious of the fact that her very first kiss was stolen by some random guy who snatched her from the street and began kissing her like they weren't strangers.

He turned her back at her and started walking away towards his friends.

"Hey you perverted moron!!! You stole my first kiss!! You come back here or I'm going to strangle you until you bring it back!!"

He halted his tracks but he didn't bother to look at her.

"Stupid girl. Quit sulking I know you liked it."

"I what?!?!?! You moron!! You're such an ass! Do you think you can just get away with that! I swear to god the next time I'll see you, I'll...-!!"

"You'll what?"

"I'll...I'll... I'll..."

She can't seem to find any words of threat against this man. She's way too nice to do that kind of thing.

"I'll...-"

"Ooh creepy. I'm scared."

"You jerk!!! Argggh!!"

With that, she violently stomped her feet as she exited and proceeded to her home.

He continued crossing the street as he shoved his hands in his pocket. There at the other side of the road were two boys trying hard to control their laughter.

"Nice one Natsume! You picked a hot chick there huh?!"

"Whatever, Koko."

"Yeah!!! That calls for a celebration!!! A proof that almighty Hyuuga who never had a girlfriend really isn't gay!!!"

"Shut the fuck up. I'm going home. I can't stand hanging out with a bunch of idiots."

"Hey there. What's with the attitude?"

"C'mon, drop the drama man, me and Mochu were just having fun. It was just a dare you know."

"Hn." He was pissed. He needed to escape this place before his mind blows off. And so, he walked away leaving his two friends with an incredulous look on their faces.

He was infuriated. It was only a mere kiss, nothing special. He had kissed other girls before, but why is it that after he kissed her he felt like he needed more from her.

No, not physically, but rather something that the soul demands.

Something just like _love_.

* * *

Tnx for reading!!!! Your comments are deeply appreciated and it really helps with the motivation... :) tnx once again!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Fate or Fluke

Another chapter accomplished!!!

and, by the way..... I did some revisions in chapter 1,,, but they're only minor details,,, the plot of the story remains the same... :)

So...again... thank you for having the time to read this story... I appreciate it... and I was hoping that you would share your thoughts about it... :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Fate or Fluke**

**_"The dangers of stealing a kiss: It never ceases to exist in one's memory, it always finds its way back." _**

*-*-*-*-*-*

If it wasn't for that molesting kiss, she would be home by now, perched on the edge of her palatial settee, with a book on her hand and a complacent look on her face. Wonderful.

But instead, she was being such a nuisance in her friend's abode especially with her ear-splitting retaliates. _Wonderful_.

"B-right side?!?!? You seriously think that there is a 'bright side'?!?!?"

She was exasperated. Mikan could barely keep her cool thus, resulting to an angry retort to her pink-haired friend.

"I-I'm s-sorry Mikan-chan... you know, I was just... just trying to cheer you up a bit... maybe get that small smile out of your face? A-and b-besides you yourself told me that... that, you know... everything has a b-bright side? ...hehe.."

Anna swiftly snatched her phone, which was oblivious to Mikan, and quickly, she dialed a number. She couldn't take this any longer. Sure she loves her friend, but dealing with an extremely outraged Mikan for the very first time was something she couldn't handle.

"I told you that?!?" Mikan exclaimed with a disbelieving look.

"Well I take it back... I TAKE IT BACK!!! I am a dignified person with hopes and dreams until SOMEONE who never existed in my life, suddenly showed up, crushed all of my dreams and away with it went my dignity. Now you tell me... YOU TELL ME...what the BRIGHT SIDE is!"

"Well...well... The b-bright side is... is...-"

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"Awwwwwch!!!"

"Finally." Anna whispered as she heaved a sigh of relief.

There at the doorway stood Hotaru Imai, poised with the baka gun.

"Hota-ru???" Mikan was now at the verge of crying with three whopping lumps on her head as a proof of tasting the wrath of the ill-famed baka gun.

"Hootaruu!!" Mikan rushed towards her best friend with extended arms as she anticipated a hugging session. But Hotaru, being the frigid, apathetic best friend, unexpectedly cuddled Mikan in return.

Mikan, who apparently was drowning in her own tears, managed to explain her dilemma but- with sniffs as intervals.

"I wish, I never wished for summer to come!! I wish we stayed at school forever so I'd never have to meet that conceited jerk!!"

"Baka. You look so ugly so stop crying. And honestly Mikan, it's partly your fault." Hotaru pointed out, in a matter-of-fact tone.

She was genuinely concerned for her dim-witted friend and to think that she'd hate it so much, there must be something about the 'kiss' that made Mikan extremely regret it,

something that she herself had willingly done.

"My fault?? Why would it be my fault Hotaru?? I don't understand..."

Obviously, it was beyond Mikan's comprehension of why it was considered as partly her fault.

"Forget it."

"B-but-"

"Just don't think about it idiot. Stop crying because you need to attend something tonight."

"Tonight? Where would I be going???"

"Mikan! You forgot!!!" Exclaimed Anna. Truth to be spoken, it really was shocking to know that Mikan have forgotten something that is totally significant especially that it concerns someone whom she truly loves.

"Forgotten wha-... Oh no!!! I forgot!! I'm supposed to go out with Ruka tonight!!"

"You're unbelievable Mikan!!! How could you forget your date with your own boyfriend?!"

"See!!! It's that maniac's fault!!! I even forgot our anniversary!!! That rascal!!! He makes me lose my mind like crazy!! Arggghhh!!"

BAKA.

"Ooooofffff! That hurts!!!"

"Shut up will you. You'll never get over it if you'll never stop talking about it."

Hotaru was now at the brink of losing her patience since her best friend wouldn't stop pestering her about that ill-fated encounter. She swore that once she saw that man, it would be the end of him. He would be begging for mercy on his knees and scurry away like a pest once she lets him go.

She smiled at the thought. And of course she would be earning. Ruka would be paying her big time for the security she provided for his girl friend and Mikan as well, would pay her because... just because.

And so, they spent the whole day shopping for clothes with Mikan literally growing mountains on her head.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Later that evening, an exquisite-looking brunette who was dressed in a semi-formal manner, was escorted out a lavishing Lamborghini by her also stunning blonde-haired, blue-eyed paramour.

"You look gorgeous." He reached out to her hand as he planted a kiss on it.

"You know what? You're looking good too." She said, kissing his cheeks in return.

"Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary..."

The couple was ushered inside a luxurious gourmet restaurant. Ruka reserved a private section for the both of them, obviously because he wanted this night to be more special.

They spent the rest of the evening chatting, waltzing to no particular music, and just simply having fun and by now, Mikan have forgotten the events that transpired earlier that day.

It was indeed a night to remember. Everything was perfect.

Until, someone dared to interfere.

"Hey there!!!"

The couple, who seemed to be inseparable, at the dance floor, was suddenly interrupted.

Ruka moved his sight to where the interruption came from and there at the portico stood his two associates or more like life-time friends.

"Oh c'mon you guys... You're being a nuisance you know! Well anyway, nice to see you!!!" Ruka approached his chums as they shook hands.

"Oh and by the way, Mikan..." He said in hushed manner as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"These are my buddies, this one's Kokoyoromi Yome, he prefers to be called Koko and this one is Mochiagi... and you can call him Mochu. Hey wait where's Na- There he is... he's always late isn't he?"

As usual, he had his hands shoved in his pocket, his hair disheveled and his face, stoic as always.

"And that Mikan, is my best friend...

_Natsume Hyuuga_."

* * *

:) comments are deeply appreciated... tnx once again...


	3. Chapter 3: Realizatioin

Disclaimer: Definitely not the owner of GA.

thank you once again for reading!!! Thanks for sparing your time for this chapter... :) Hope you enjoy... and I would love to thank those who reviewed... please keep it coming... thanks!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Realization **

"_**The dangers of stealing a kiss: It penetrates deep in your mind, a source of confusion"**_

*-*-*-*-*-*

She had lost count.

She blinked her eyes twice, thrice, multiple times and now, she'd lost count.

Whatever she did, even if she had to literally smack herself, the figure wouldn't go away.

It was real. _He _was real. This was not merely a delusion.

And so much for Mikan's dismay, there he was standing right in front of her with a sardonic grin plastered on his face.

Her mouth was agape as she stared at the person whom she never wished to encounter ever again. The person who never made it possible for her dreams to transpire, her _first kiss._

"Hey Natsume, nice to know you're here... I thought you'd never come."

Ruka muttered contentedly, delighted to have his stubborn best friend accept his invitation.

"Oh and by the way, this one... is my girl, Mikan Sakura. What do you say huh?"

"You want my say? Well, you really have a bad taste Ruka."

Natsume replied scathingly as he casted a glance to the brunette beside his confidant.

"Hey you good-for-nothing girlfriend, have we met before?"

He asked with a nonchalant look on his face.

A vein popped on Mikan's head.

"Oh wouldn't you just love pissing my day off!!" Mikan muttered under her breath keeping her words inaudible for anyone to hear.

But unfortunately, Natsume managed to catch those words that were obviously meant for him.

A deep low chuckle escaped his throat.

"So... what? Do we happen to know each other?"

Natsume inquired with his eyes deeply penetrating into her hazel orbs.

"N-no... NO!!! Never...!"

Mikan mumbled as she looked away to escape his trenchant stare while crimson shades crept up to her cheeks.

"No? Never?"

Noticing the heavy air that Natsume brought up between him and his girlfriend, Ruka decided to interfere.

"You never change Natsume. Still stubborn aren't you? Don't be so rude to her man, I mean for heaven's sake you just met her..."

"Whatever."

Ruka smirked. He leaned closer to Mikan as he spoke.

"You okay? Hey Mikan??? "

Mikan was in a daze. Her mind lost in her own musings.

_This stupid freak kissed me and he's my... he's my... boyfriend's best friend?!?! What the hell... WHAT THE HELL!!! What would I do if Ruka knew!!! Oh God no!!! _

"Noooooooo!!!!"

"Mikan??? Why are you screaming??? What's the matter...?"

"Eh?"

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't realize what she blurted out loud.

"Nice catch Ruka... you got an idiot girl friend right there."

Natsume said scornfully.

Mikan eyed her, infuriation evident in her eyes.

"Please excuse me. I need a time of my own..."

Mikan excused herself then left.

"S-sure... take your time..."

Ruka was perplexed. Moments ago, they were having the time of their lives and now Mikan seemed to be so... anxious. Was there something here that he was missing?

"What's wrong with her?"

Ruka asked as he froze in his place watching her retreating figure.

*-*-*-*-*-*

It was cold outside but what the hell, she didn't care. It was the best haven for her right now. She found this balcony located near the atrium of the restaurant and she knew she needed this place.

"You stupid jerk!!! Arggggggh!! You barge into my life and completely ruin it!!! I hate you!!"

"Oh... So now you hate me."

Mikan was obviously pissed. She was out here in the cold venting out her fury to no one in particular when someone suddenly disrupted her solitude. She turned her head to check who the intruder was.

"What the hell are you doing here?? How did you find me!! Go away you bastard!!!"

Natsume came close to her. He went nearer and nearer as Mikan backed away from him.

"Stay there!! Stay away from me!! You can never touch me again or even lay a finger on me!! Don't you dare!!"

She was now at the edge of the balcony's railings while Natsume was right in front of her with their bodies having no distance in between.

"Who said, that I would do that."

He stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Mikan was surprised by his sudden action. Then she hinted that this was one of his perverted schemes.

"You think you can deceive me?? No way... Here's your jacket I don't need it!!"

She said in finality as she threw the garment straight to his face and sidestepped to move away from him. But before she could step away from him she felt his arms surround her keeping their bodies close together.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Her heart raced. She felt it pounding in her chest like it badly wanted to skip out of its bounds and despite of the cold wind that night, she felt warm. _Really warm._

_Why do I feel this way around him! Arggghhh... I'm going crazy!!_

She gulped.

"Let me go, or else I'll... scream!!! I'll scream loud and they'll see you molesting me!!"

"Go ahead idiot. Scream and I'll kiss you one more time."

"You freaking pervert!!! Stay away from me!!! Don't you have conscience??? For God's sake, your best friend and I-"

She abruptly shut her mouth because of the sudden nearness of their faces.

"So you were saying?"

She felt his breath touch her skin. She felt the sensation that was transpiring between the both of them and this, she couldn't understand so she pushed him away as hard as she could.

Her efforts weren't futile. He backed away. Having the opportunity of having a feet distance between the both of them, she immediately walked away from him. As she was exiting the balcony, she suddenly heard him speak.

"You kissed me back Polka."

_Huh?? Why is he calling me Polka??? Ugh... Never mind... What's he talking about anyway..._

She turned her head and faced him with a quizzical look on her face.

"What?"

"You kissed me back idiot. You wrapped your hands around me and you kissed me back."

"I what?!?" Ambiguity was written all over her face and certainly she couldn't understand anything that he was saying.

"So now you have amnesia huh..."

"I don't understand."

"Now, why'd you do that Polka?"

Then it hit her. She knew what he meant when he said "you kissed me back". And that's why she regrets it so much. It was because she responded. It was because she _liked it._

"I... I don't know... I don't know!!!"

With that, she dashed out away from him with her mind totally confused.

He chuckled.

"What a dramatic idiot."

_God. I ask her one question then she scurries away like crazy. Where the hell did Ruka find that girl? Maybe from outer space. She's far from human._

*-*-*-*-*-*

Finally she's home. She's safe, she's calm and she's definitely confused.

Mikan started stripping off her clothes until she was only wearing her undergarments.

_What the hell came over my mind!!! I am so stupid!!! Why did I do that!! That's like cheating!! No way!!! Ruka shouldn't know this!! Definitely not!!! _

_Hey! Wait a minute..._

"_polka..."_

She suddenly remembered the word he used to address her. Then she looked down to her bra.

It was polka-dotted.

"WAAH!!! THAT PERVERT!! I HATE HIM!!!"

* * *

....again... thank you for reading this story!! Thank you so much!! hmmm.. is the mood of the story turning into the boring kind of mood??? i dunno,,, just felt like it... anyweiz... please review...

would love to hear your comments...

oh... and once again.. I deeply thank those who reviewed!!

Thank you so much!!!


End file.
